Miskatonic
Summary The Miskatonic (ミスカトニック Misukatonikku), also known by the codenames Extra Arc (エクストラアーク Ekusutoraāku) and Cynthia (シンシア Shinshia), was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object belonging to Salem Logistics. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with main cannons, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Miskatonic, Cynthia, Extra Arc Origin: Heavy Object Classification: Ultra-high-temperature Suppression Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious Object Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers above the ground with an air cushion), eight special fiber type variable plasma cannons as main weapons, dozens of versatile railguns, coilguns, etc as secondary weapons; proximity incendiary round spreader, Advanced Olfactory Sensors, several auxiliary UAVs, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: At least City level with main cannons (The Miskatonic's plasma cannons are far superior to regular low-stability plasma cannons, producing light and heat "far off the charts" and requiring a second JPlevelMHD reactor to power them and a larger than normal air cushion to deal with the recoil), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (540 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20 kilometers with secondary weapons, possibly higher with main weapons Weaknesses: Lacks most of the advanced sensors of normal Objects, depending on its drones and olfactory sensor to track the enemy; if the temperature difference between the Miskatonic's inside and the outside is too large the reactor will go critical and explode, its cockpit is outside its onion armor Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Special Fiber Type Variable Plasma Cannon:' Its main weapons are a set of eight high power plasma cannons, but the light and heat produced by those cannons are so far off the charts they screw up any observation equipment trying to record them and hurt the vision of any person looking at them. These plasma cannons have a much higher range than the standard low-stability plasma cannons found in other Objects. The plasma cannons are fired through special tubes that can freely move like the fiber scopes used for endoscopes. They fire from different positions, at different angles, and with different timing to seal off its opponent’s movements. Instead of using the same methods as normal plasma cannons, the Miskatonic obtains the huge amount of power necessary for the high output plasma cannons by retrieving it directly from its JPlevelMHD reactor. **'Secondary Reactor:' Since drawing out all that power from a reactor would obviously interfere with the normal energy used to power the Object, the Miskatonic actually has two reactors installed, with the second reactor installed on the top main cannon structure. The cockpit is also installed there so as to allow the main cannons to keep working even if the main body is destroyed, though this puts the cockpit outside the Object's onion armor. *'Chemical Incendiary Round Spreader:' The Miskatonic is also equipped with a chemical incendiary round spreader that burns its surroundings, reaching a temperature of 1000º degrees. While at first sight it may look like an anti-personnel measure to offset the Miskatonic's lack of own anti-personnel sensors, its true purpose is actually to shrink the temperature difference between the inside and outside of the Object, thus keeping the reactor from going critical. *'Olfactory Sensors:' Due to the light and heat produced by its special plasma cannons, the Miskatonic can’t use optical or IR sensors. Additionally, all the noise makes it impossible to use auditory or ultrasonic sensors, while the amount of plasma renders electromagnetic waves unusable, also ruling out radar. To solve this issue the Miskatonic uses a particle collection device as a high-level olfactory sensor to target Objects by tracking a static electricity model’s repellant or an air cushion model’s turbine lubricant. It uses that ‘smell’ to maintain an accurate targeting lock even in the middle of the hell of heat and light. Enemy Objects are obviously also blinded by the heat and light. *'UAVs:' The Miskatonic also uses several unarmed cheap UAVs that look like a giant paper model with a reciprocating engine as a targeting aid for non-Object targets. The drones can move at three or four hundred kph. However, their sensors can be blinded by heat and smoke. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8